You Belong With Me
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: Songfic based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. How did Hermione feel while Ron and Lavender were going out? Here's how.


**Hey! This just a random idea I had as I was listening to my iPod. How did Hermione feel while Ron and Lavender were being all lovey-dovey? This is how…**

**You Belong With Me…**

**Song by Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with _Hogwarts: A History_ propped open in her lap. Harry sat across from her occasionally asking questions about the difficult Charms assignment Hermione had finished the day before. Ron was in the chair next to Harry's, talking to Lavender Brown on the two way mirror she had gotten him for Christmas. Apparently she was mad at something Ron had called Parvati the day before. Hermione had actually found it quite funny though she hadn't admitted it to Ron and wasn't planning on it. Lavender was like that. She just didn't get Ron's humour. In her mind, Hermione added that to the list of reasons why Ron and Lavender shouldn't be together.__

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Hermione lay on her bed with the Muggle mp3 she had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to use in Hogwarts. She had the volume all the way turned so she could hear it without plugging it into her ears while doing her Defense essay for Snape. She was listening to classical music, her guilty pleasure. As the dance of the sugarplum fairies from the Nutcracker began, Parvati and Lavender entered the room giggling about boys.

"Turn that crap off Hermione!" Lavender told her before going on and on about Ron's life to Parvati.

Lavender was missing key details… like that Ron had a younger sister. Who was here at Hogwarts. In her fifth year. In Gryffindor. Hermione added another thing to the list in her head. She doesn't know Ron's story.__

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Hermione wrinkled her nose as the sixth year Gryffindor girls got ready to go and watch the Quidditch match. Lavender had once again used magic to hike up the hem of her uniform skirt higher. Hermione pulled on her Gryffindor striped sweater over her baggy white t-shirt before following the rest of her Gryffindor year mates out the door.

At the pitch Lavender got as close to the field as she could and began cheering Ron on like a Muggle cheerleader. Hermione just sat higher up and cheered when Ron made a save or the Chasers scored.

As Ron left the field he went over to Lavender and kissed her. Hermione stood patiently with Harry and thought of another thing to add to the list. Their relationship was too much quarterback-head cheerleader.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

At the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Lavender was yelling at Ron for something he said. She had misunderstood it to the extreme.

Hermione, who had understood it perfectly, added another thing to her list from where she sat a few seats away: Lavender misunderstands a lot of what Ron says.__

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at their favorite spot by the Whomping Willow. Harry stood and brushed off his clothes saying he had to go meet Dumbledore. Hermione followed suit and so did Ron.

"Let's go look at the lake," Ron told her. They walked for awhile, laughing the whole way. When they reached the lake, Hermione sat down on a bench while Ron acted out the funniest thing she had ever seen. Apparently it was a cross between a badger, lion, snake and eagle. It was so stupid yet, Hermione couldn't help but see, that it was so easy for her to be with Ron and laugh at his antics. She doubted things between him and Lavender were this easy. Another thing to add to the list.__

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Hermione and Ron sat on that same bench a few days later, laughing and laughing and laughing. Seeing Ron smile made Hermione's heart leap. She hadn't seen him truly smile since Lavender had come back from Christmas holidays.

"Something wicked this way comes," Ron whispered under his breath as the Wicked Witch herself walked towards their bench. Hermione tried to suppress a giggle and Lavender glared at her.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Lavender hissed at Ron.

Immeadiately the smile disappeared from Ron's face and Hermione's heart sank. "She's my friend, Lav," he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Lavender grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him away. Ron turned as much as he could and gave Hermione an apologetic rush. She shooed him away with a motion of her hands and he turned to follow Lavender so she wasn't dragging him.

Hermione sighed and collected her books. _ Just another thing, _she thought. _ She can't make him smile._

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
Another Quidditch match for Gryffindor, another painful kiss between Ron and Lavender at the end of the game.

Hermione walked with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas just behind Parvati and Lavender. Lavender's non-uniform heels clicked menacingly on the stone floors. Hermione felt self-conscious in her- also non-uniform- old Nike runners.

Hermione took her seat higher up in the bleachers and after Ron's first few saves against Hufflepuff, she found herself daydreaming about the day Ron would ask her out, the day they would go on their first date, the day he would propose, and the day they would get married. She was pulled from these daydreams as Luna announced the Gryffindor win.

Hermione watched as Ron and Lavender kissed, trying to resist the urge to throw up her breakfast. She laughed as they pulled away. Lavender, in her heels, was taller than Ron. Another reason.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Hermione waited patiently in the common room that had long before been emptied as students had to go to breakfast. Ron had yet to come down. Hermione flipped to her page in _Moste Potente Potions _and began to read.

"Hermione? You waited?"

"Yeah. Of course I did Ron. What's breakfast without watching you inhale food?" she joked.

He laughed and offered her an arm, which she instantly took. "Let's go. Thanks for waiting by the way. Lavender wouldn't have done that," Ron said as they made their way through the portrait hole.

"You're welcome, Ron." Just another thing to add to the list.__

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Hermione watched Ron out of the corner of her eye as she pretended to work on her already finished Charms essay. Suddenly memories came flooding back.

Her favorite was the time that she had received an owl from Ron in the middle of the night, begging her to come to the Burrow right away. She had Apparated there in a second to see Ron hysterically crying with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Ron are you okay?" she asked tenderly.

He shook his head. "I had a nightmare. I was standing there and Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were torturing you and Harry and then Bellatrix shot the killing curse at you and it hit both of us and we were in heaven dancing to that song that I like by the Weird Sisters."

Hermione stroked Ron's back. "It's fine. I'm right here. You're right here. We're fine." She murmured.

Hermione smiled. She knew Ron didn't share things like that with Lavender. Another reason.__

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Reasons Why Ron Bilius Weasley and Lavender Lily Brown Do NOT Belong Together:

Compiled by Hermione Jean Granger

1) Lavender doesn't get Ron's humor.

2) Lavender barely knows about Ron's life.

3) Their relationship is too predictable. Like the head cheerleader and the quarterback.

4) Lavender misunderstands what Ron says. A lot.

5) Just talking doesn't come easy to them.

6) Lavender can't make Ron smile.

7) Lavender wears high heels. Ron doesn't like them.

8) Lavender wouldn't wait for Ron before going to eat or going to class.

9) Lavender doesn't know what Ron's favorite songs are or what he dreams about.

Ron looked down at the parchment he had found in the common room. He looked up from Hermione's handwriting. Every single one of the reasons was true no matter how comical some of them were. His eyes scanned the common room for Hermione. She was sitting in a chair by the fire reading. He walked over and stood behind her.

"So," he breathed into her ear. "If I don't belong with Lavender, then who do I belong with?"

Hermione looked up at him and blushed bright red when she saw the parchment in his hands. He leaned down and swept her into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione panted her answer to Ron's question.

"You belong with me."

**Love it? Hate it? Review please! Even if it is basically a one shot I'd like to know what you think!**

**Oh! Characters do not belong to me… though I sometimes dream that Draco belongs with me. **

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


End file.
